By his or her thirtieth year, the intervertebral discs in every human being exhibit degenerative changes. Disc prolapses necessitate surgical intervention; however, forays into the lumbar spine region can sometimes suffer from a high failure rate. The amount of recurrent intervertebral disc prolapse and Failed Back Surgery Syndrome or postnucleotomy syndrome is relatively high. After a nucleotomy, often following a problem-free interval. Increasing degeneration of the segment that has been operated upon and the degeneration of the bending joints are seen as the main source of long term deterioration. This means that one of the most important causes for complaint after intervertebral disc operations is the increased mobility of the vertebral motor segment. A possible solution is to stiffen the vertebral motor segment with the risk of increasing the load on the bordering segments and the danger of instability of the connectors. A further possibility is to implant an artificial intervertebral disc replacement, for example of a hydrophilic material packaged in a polyethylene net that is implanted in the dry condition.